What Really Happened
by Purplishous555
Summary: This is the story of Lin and Tenzin and how their love story went. It's full of anguish and truth mainly because I felt every feeling Lin does in this story and if it's a bit short for some then I'm sorry. Writing actual feelings is a difficult thing to do, but I feel it's necessary for Lin's story. I don't own the Legend of Korra. (Sorry if the summery sucks, not the best at them)


This is a one-shot describing what happened to Tenzin and Lin. In all reality this is what happened to me in a relationship I had with someone that I'm in love with. Please, no flames and no asking for another chapter because it was almost unbearable to write this one. Love is hard and complicated, especially when you try to put it to words. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this story. - Kaycee

* * *

What really happened:

I've been knowing in love with Tenzin for about a month now. I've started going to all his air bending practices and try to be by his side at all times. The possibility that he's noticed me in that way is slim to none.

I'm like a sister to him-he says so all the time, but he's a guy! He can't tell me that he doesn't even have the slightest of romantic feelings for me! All those nights we'd spend up talking and laughing like a couple of idiots can't be for nothing! Can it?

A couple months ago, he announced to the world that he was in love with Pema; my best friend. She's been in a common law relationship with Bumi for a while though so all that's been pretty complicated. He'd tell her everyday about how much he loved her and call her love names and they even went on a few 'dates' together. She doesn't return those romantic feelings in any way, though, so I'm not worried.

Every time I stand next to him or if I'm even in the same room as him I get butterflies in my stomach. I look at him and he doesn't seem to notice I exist unless I happen to be talking to him. This is unbearable-I need to tell him... but what if that ruins our friendship? I can't lose my life long friend on a mere chance that he could possibly love me back!

We see each other every day and talk every night, but it doesn't seem to be enough. He tells me about how he thinks he's disgusting and how no one could possibly love him while all I can do is sit there and listen to it.

I remember the day. September, 30.

I remember the night. September, 30.

I remember the conversation. September, 30.

I'm sitting with him and talking yet again about how he thinks no one loves him. I can't hold it in any longer.

I tell him everything. Every single last word that is there to be said.

"You talk all the time about how there no one to love you and I tell you all the time that there is someone-and that someone is me! You think it's hard to be the guy that one girl doesn't like-well it even harder to be the best friend who has to hear about how amazing the other girl is! To have to sit there and take it with a smile on my face when all I really want is for you to say that about ME! I've been friends with you for YEARS and yet you've shown NO romantic feelings for me and do you know how that feels?! To have a male friend feel NOTHING towards you WHAT SO EVER!? It feels terrible but what feels even worse is loving you even when I know there's no possible chance that you will EVER love me back! I can't take it anymore, Tenzin, I can't!"

I finish screaming at his in heated tears and panting. I look like a maniac right now and he looks like a scared little puppy. I can't see or feel anything. All I hear is my heart pounding brutally in my chest and all I can think is how stupid I am.

He still says nothing and panic starts in inside my mind. Why the hell did I just say that?! I've ruined everything!

"Tenzin-oh god.. I'm-I'm so sorry I didn't mean... Just forget I said anything, please!" I start sobbing even more and all he can do is sit there with that stupid uninhabited face.

After 7 minutes of me sobbing and him not reacting, Tenzin turns to look at me. "You-you like me?" Is all he can say in a confused manner. I simply nod with my head buried in my hands, refusing to look up.

"Well then-maybe we can try being something a little more than friends." He smiles at me and I still don't look at him. All I can think to do is say "I'd like that so much, Tenzin..."

We sit in silence again until my mother tells me it's time to go home. I get up without a word and leave with her for the night. " Tomorrow is going to be interesting", I mumble to myself.

* * *

The next day was one of the best days of my life. We went to Tenzin's temple and talked while this really annoying girl, Quayia, annoyed us. We flirted a bit and the girl didn't get the hint that we wanted to be alone before she asked if I was dating him. I looked at her with a 'really?!' face and she asked why I was dating someone like _him._ I asked her what she meant, but Quayia ever answered. All she did was walk away and by then it was time for me to go home.

Tenzin and I didn't hold hands or hug or even kiss. All we did was talk from a safe distance and that concerned me. "Maybe he still likes Pema..." I thought to myself. "Of course he does, I mean look at her! She's way more beautiful than I ever will be and I can't blame Tenzin for loving her!" Wincing at the thought of them together, I try to push the image out of my head and move on.

I couldn't go today- I could barely stop myself from puking. All night I'd been vomiting even though I didn't feel sick at all. If I wasn't thinking about Tenzin- I was fine, but every time I did "BLEHHH" right into a bucket. All my mom would do is laugh at my and say "young love" every damn time I puked. It was annoying, but at the same time true.

* * *

That night I decided to end it. Obviously Tenzin was still in love with Pema and that wasn't going to chance. Plus, my stomach was going to kill me if I stayed with him any longer.

I go to the temple and finish everything in a stiff and formal manner. All he can do is say "Yep." Before I sigh and leave. "That's it." I think as I walk out his door. "It's over and I'm still in love with him... God life sucks right now." and with that, my first and only relationship is at an end.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! - kaycee


End file.
